


Cinnamon Sweet

by six1224



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six1224/pseuds/six1224
Summary: Just a couple of cuties being cute!
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Cinnamon Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> brat_cat wanted some soft girls! This fic is brought to you by too much Bolbbalgan4 and my years as a horse girl. Oh, and I named the horse Cinnamon cause it's one of Marianne's favorite teas!

There was only one place Marianne felt comfortable, really. The dim light of the stables, the stuffy air and the warmth of the afternoon, it all felt like home. She turned the corner and spotted a friendly face peeking out over a stall. Cinnamon knickered as he saw her approach, stomping his feet a little to show his excitement. They were old friends at this point, really, and she was happy to scratch his nose just the way he liked it before attaching his lead to pull him out for a proper brushing.

She began the slow process of brushing him out, getting the mud out of his coat where the previous rider had carelessly let it cake. The activity was meditative, and after a while she found herself murmuring softly to the horse.

"Cinnamon, if you liked a girl, you'd just tell her right? You wouldn't just sit on it like an idiot and spend days fretting about how to act around her?" she griped. In response, the horse nuzzled at her pockets for treats, and she sighed and pulled out a sugar cube. 

"At least I can talk to you about it, you won't tell," she said, resuming her gentle circles with the brush. "Maybe Hilda will just decide she likes me too and tell me so I won't have to tell her. Or maybe I'll just die of embarrassment and awkwardness before anything can even happen," she added. 

Carefully patting Cinnamon as she circled around him to look at his other side, she sighed. The horse really should have been brushed down properly before being put away. 

"Does that feel nice even with all my griping?" she asked, starting in to scrub at a particularly stubborn patch. "It's a good thing Ingrid and I are here to look after all of you, even the knights are lazy." 

"Don't let them hear you say that," a conspiratorial whisper came from behind her, making her jump. Cinnamon staggered away, and Marianne whirled to see who it was.

"Hilda!" she gasped, "How long were you standing there?" 

"Long enough," the other girl said with a knowing smile playing on her lips. Marianne tried not to think of her lips. Or what she had actually heard. Instead, she focused on calming Cinnamon, who seemed a little nervous after her sudden start. A nervous horse in a small space was dangerous, and she turned to grab his lead and stroke his muzzle gently.

"It's just Hilda, Cinnamon. You know Hilda," she murmured softly, seeing the panic die down in his soft brown eyes.

"Oh geeze, sorry. They're so big I forget that they're afraid of everything," Hilda said, stepping forward to run a hand down his flank. "Hey there, big guy."

Just for a moment, Marianne found herself a little lost. Hilda was wearing her hair down, little braids trailing from her temples to the back of her head, laced with flowers. She was just wearing her uniform, but she had clearly put on rouge and lipgloss. A basket was slung over her arm, and the contents were covered in a blanket but she could pick up the smell of pastries.

"W-where are you off to?" Marianne asked, catching herself staring. 

"Well, I was going to ask a pretty girl on a picnic date," she confessed, her cheeks blushing in a way Marianne didn't think she'd ever seen before. Hilda? Embarrassed? Never. A pang of jealousy shot through her heart.

"I didn't know if she'd want to go with me, but after listening to her talk to a horse for ten minutes, I'm beginning to think maybe she does," she murmured, looking up at her through long lashes. 

"W-wait...me? You want...what?" Marianne stumbled over her words, her pulse racing.

Hilda laughed and gently tucked a hair behind Marianne's ear before rising to her tiptoes to kiss her softly. It was all the comfort of the solitary stables, the afternoon warmth, the bubbling joy of feelings reciprocated, and just enough lingering shock. 

When they parted, Marianne found herself still holding the bristle brush in her hand and her face flushing red.

"Do you want these pastries or not? Mercedes helped me, so they should at least be decent," Hilda said, a smile pasted on her face and a little giggle after every other word betraying her nerves. 

"Um, yes, pastries, let me..." Marianne huffed, unlatching Cinnamon's lead and guiding him back into his stall still half-brushed.

"You sure you don't wanna bring the horse? He might be jealous," Hilda teased, and Marianne laughed, a soft and cautious sound.

She latched the stable door and stowed the brush in the bucket with the others before wiping her hands on her skirt and taking Hilda's small hand tentatively in her own. 

"No, I'm quite sure we'll be just fine on our own," she said with a smile, and Hilda entwined their fingers and squeezed.    
  


"Maybe next time Mr.Horse!" she called back over her shoulder as they left.


End file.
